Conversations
by Whitney Rose
Summary: Being the black sheep of the Black family, Sirius and Andromeda were close cousins, so it's no wonder that the two talked throughout their lives... That is, until something terrible happened one Halloween.
1. January 1, 1977

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, and I especially don't own this story. I wish I did, but I don't.**

January 1, 1977

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? I don't think this telephone thing is wor-"

"Give me a chance to answer!"

"Oh. Sorry, Andie. I'm not used to these weird things. Why can't you just send me an owl?"

"Because I needed to talk to you right away, Sirius. You're the only person I can tell…"

"What is it?"

"I'm… Well, you see…"

"Spit it out, Andromeda. Don't keep me waiting. I've got plenty of things I could be doing right now…"

"And by things you mean women…"

"Oh, shut it. Anyway, what were you going to tell me?"

"I'm engaged."

"My own Andromeda, all grown up and engaged. I think I might cry. Who's the lucky man?"

"Well… That's why you're the only person I can tell."

"Merlin, you're marrying that muggle-born bloke, aren't you? No wonder! Well, there goes your name on the family tree. Kudos to you, cousin."

"His name is Ted. And he wants you to be in the wedding… I know you don't know him well, but you're the only family I want to claim. Someone has to give me away and you know old Cygnus Black won't give away his disgrace of a daughter to a Mudblood. Please, Sirikins?"

"Fine, fine. When's the wedding? If you plan it right, I can miss some of my exams…"

"Sure, and then you can fail your OWLS."

"On second thought…"

"Good night, Sirius."

"Don't let the Teddy bite!"

"Shut it."

"Love you too, Andie."


	2. June 14, 1977

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. le sigh**

June 14, 1977

"Sirius?"

"Bloody hell, it's three in the morning! I hate these stupid muggle things. Why'd I let you talk me into getting one of these things again?"

"Because you love to stay in touch with your favorite cousin."

"Oh yeah. So what's so important that you have to disturb my beauty sleep?"

"Gee, don't sound so annoyed. I thought you'd like to know that you're going to be a second cousin but I guess I was wrong…"

"Say that again?"

"I'm pregnant, Sirius."

"You and Ted sure are quick about things, Andromeda. Tsk tsk."

"Shove off. Besides, it's not like you can talk. For all I know, you've got a herd of little Sirikins packed into that tiny apartment of yours."

"Very funny. So, did you think of any names?"

"Well, if we have a boy, I'd like to name him Caleb. Sirius will be his middle name, don't worry… And if I have a girl, I'd like to name her Nymphorda Rose."

"You're so cruel!"

"What?"

"Nymphorda? Why don't you just name her Freak Show."

"It's not that bad, is it?"

"No, no, of course not… Can I call her Nymphie for short?"

"I have to go, Sirius…"

"Teddy wake up?"

"Actually, someone's at the door. I think it's Narcissa; she probably had a row with Lucius again. I wish she would see that he's a total git."

"She's probably just attracted to his money."

"Don't be so mean! Pleasant dreams, Sirius."

"Have fun with Cissy."

"Oh, I will."


	3. October 31, 1981

**Disclaimer: The only Potter-related things I own are: the six books in hardback, the four movies (regular editions, unfortunately), a Chamber of Secrets poster, Harry Potter Scene It, a pair of plastic Potter glasses, a stationary set, a Hogwarts Journal, two Harry Potter diaries with Hedwig on the front, paperback copies of Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them AND Quidditch Throughout the Ages, a plastic CoS cup, an ancient bag of Bertie Bott's, a CoS trumpet music book with CD, and a nifty feather pen that I like to call my quill.**

October 31, 1981

"Andromeda? Is that you?"

"Sirius? Why are you calling me? It's four in the morning!"

"I know, I'm sorry… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not being able to be a good uncle for Nymphorda."

"What do you mean? You've been a great uncle to her! Ever since she learned to talk she raved about you, Sirius. She loves you."

"What I mean is… I think I'm not going to be around for a long time."

"Why? Sirius… You-Know-Who isn't after you, is he?... Sirius, are you crying?"

"Voldemort… He got James. And Lily. I convinced them to make Peter their Secret Keeper and he ratted them out. They're gone, Andromeda. The Ministry's after me. They think I'm working for him."

"But that's absurd! You would never do that to James and Lily!"

"I know, but I was supposed to be their Secret Keeper… We didn't tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore knows."

"Oh, God… Sirius…"

"Tell Nympie that I love her… And explain to her that I can't come over anymore, will you?"

"Sirius, you're going to be fine. Just explain to the Ministry what happened!"

"They don't listen… No one listens."

"But-"

"Someone's coming… I have to go."

"Sirius!"


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. **

_Epilogue_

August 17, 1992

"Do you remember your cousin Sirius, Nymphorda?"

"Not really… I remember playing hippogriffs with him and that's about it."

"That's too bad, sweetie. I wish he could have seen you grow up into the young lady that you've become. He loved you very much."

"Whatever happened to him?"

"He went away. Now, off to bed."

"G'night, Mum."

"Nighty night, sweetheart."


End file.
